Wishes Really Do Come True
by entirely-our-own
Summary: A girl named Brianna decided to wish upon a birthday candle, and finds her and her best friend in the middle of her favorite book series. Will this hurt their friendship? Will They be able to get out of this world before anyone realizes they were there?
1. happy birthday to meeeee!

**Look, I had a hard time figuring out how to start this thing, so it may seem slow at first. Just read to later chapters, and you might like it. Oh, and I'm not going to update this often only cuz my Mom is limiting my computer time to a half an hour a day, and I haven't yet been able to acquire a laptop. Sorry. Really, truly sorry. Well, here it is: (It takes place during new moon, when Edward left Bella, and the rest of the Cullen's were in Ithaca)**

**Music:**

**Birthday song (Obviously)**

**Played at the party:**

**Hot n' Cold- Katy Perry **

**Paramore (Any song you can think of :P)**

**Linkin Park (Again, use your imagination)**

**Whatever was on itunes top 10 in late November- early December)**

**Brianna's POV**

"So I'll pick you up after school today?" My best friend Ellie asked me for the thousandth time today. It was starting to get annoying. How exited can you get for one movie? I'm starting to suspect a surprise party. Her, and a bunch of other friends have been acting weird. They start talking, and then when I come, they shut up.

"Yes! For the millionth time, yes! Jeez, Ellie, how can you be so exited just because we're seeing a movie?" I asked.

"Calm down, Brianna. I was just double checking." She said a little defensively.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit upset that we're going to the mall, but not shopping. Can't we go to the Cumberland 12 theater? You know, the one that's NOT in the mall!" _Calm, Bri. Deep breaths. In. Out. It's no big deal. _I told myself.

"You know why we can't." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at me. **(Sorry, El. It's not like you to do this. I know. But you have to act like this to fit into the story. Your just to nice to work with.)**

"Yeah I know. It's not open yet." I said.

"Yep. So we're going to the mall." The bell started to ring.

"Oohhhhhh boy. We're late! Maybe the teacher will let me of easy cuz its my birthday." I said while running to gym. Ellie had French. **(I'm going by my new 8th grade schedule instead of last years 7th grade one. I just got my new schedule in the mail)**

"doubt it." She said.

"Yeah so do I. well see you after gym." I said hurrying off to gym.

While I was waiting in the middle school office for Ellie to get back from French I decided to read my breaking Dawn book, but by the time I fished it out of my backpack, Ellie was already there.

"My mom is waiting outside for us. Let's go." She said.

We got into the car, but we stopped at my house for some reason.

"Why don't you drop your backpack off before we head to the mall?" Ellie's mom said.

"I'll go with you!" said Ellie.

We went into the dining room, but it was full of decorations.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of people shouted.

"Ahh!" I jumped. Center of attention is not my thing because it makes me clumsier. Of course I had to fall flat on my face when I landed.

"Um. Ow." I said picking myself up off the ground. It was then that I noticed there was a Twilight theme to the party. This made me look over to Angel. She looked like she hated the theme, which she did. She hates Twilight. I don't know why though. Her and Chicklett **(no, that's not her real name. It's just a nickname.) **are the only ones I know who hate Twilight. I looked to see who else was there. Hmm. Ellie, Kayleigh, Angel, Aly, Marisa, Lindsey, Lilly, Maria, Shauna, Hannah, Carah, Izzy **(Her real name is Isabella), **Nikki, Andrew (surprisingly), Bruno (Surprise!), Umm, wow there are a lot of people here. There are more people, but I am not going to name any more.

2 hours later

Wow. Some party. Truth or dare, spin the bottle (the advantage of having a mixed party), dancing, the usual teen\pre-teen stuff. Now Its time for cake and presents! Mmm!

"Happy Birthday to you…."

"…You live in a zoo…" Typical Bruno. Such a dork sometimes.

Time to make a wish! **(Pay attention now. This part is important!)** Hmm. I wish me and a couple friends were in the Twilight world! I closed my eyes and blew.

"What did you wish for?" Ellie asked.

"I can't tell you!" Hasn't she learned that from me yet? I never tell anyone what my wish is, or it won't come true! Every wish I've made has come true! For example last year I wished for a Wii for Christmas, and I got one. **(True story.)** Aw jeez! Why did I have to wish for this? It's never going to come true! Why couldn't I have wished for something simple? Like a laptop? Heck, a million bucks falling from the sky is more likely than that! Well maybe I will be super lucky. Yeah. That's it. TOMORROW I WILL WAKE UP IN THE TWILIGHT WORLD! WOOOO!

Now I can't fall asleep. I'm too exited. But I have to fall asleep, or else I can't _wake up _in the Twilight world. So, goodnight! Zzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Tada! The end of my first chapter! Sorry Its short, but I need to get to the good part, and I didn't think you wanted to listen to how a teen\pre-teen party went. Or how much I hate gym. This is more of a way to tell you how everything happened in the first place. So don't flame me! Or I will report you. Though constructive criticism is always nice. Just keep in mind that this was meant to go fast. Anyway review! The button won't eat you. I pinky swear. Click it! **

**~Bri~**

**l**

**V**


	2. AHHH! Bear!

**MUSIIICCCC!**

**Just some awesome songs lol:**

**I write sins not tragedies- Panic! At the disco**

**Born for this- Paramore**

**Dynamite- Taio Cruz **

**Airplanes- B.O.B featuring Hayley Williams. (OMG THEME SONG! THAT SHOULD BE THE THEME SONG! Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now)**

**Yes! Another update! Okay. I know. I need to update sooner. Sorry! Well, updates aren't going to be coming that often for a while. School and Swimming are going to be starting soon. I'm barely going to have enough time to eat dinner, let alone update this story often. But I do have a mission for my lovely readers! Yes, a mission. I may get writers block later in the story, so to prevent that (and get more updates) I want you readers (yes, you) to give me some idea's. If I really like your idea, I will a) mention that it was yours at the beginning of the story, and b) you will become a character in my story. It may be a brief mention, or it could be most of the story. I haven't decided yet. Now it's up to you to get creative. Think outside the box. Okay, I will shut up now and type. **

Huh. I did not expect my wish to come true. Eh, I'm probably just dreaming. No big deal. I'll just make the best of this. I wonder why I'm in the forest though. The only reason I know this is my dream is because Ellie is sound asleep next to me.

"Grr." Umm, uh-oh. That sounded an awful lot like a bear.

I heard a twig snap, and I nearly had a heart attack. I jumped, and whirled around, but it was just Ellie. She had stirred, and the movement snapped a twig. _I'm just overly paranoid. _I thought to myself. But I decided to wake Ellie up just in case.

"Ellie, wake up!" I shouted at her. She's not what most would call a light sleeper.

"5 more minutes." She said, annoyed.

"No, Ellie, now." I growled at her.

"But it's Saturday." She whined.

Now it was my turn to be annoyed. "Just open your eyes, and look at where we are." I said.

She opened her eyes, looked around, and yelled, "What did Dan do!"

I have to admit, it's a fair assumption. Dan is my 11 year old brother. To put it in perspective, Ellie believes he's the devils right hand, and he hasn't denied it yet. I should've thought of that first.

"Grr." Okay, now I know I didn't imagine it. And It's starting to get louder too. Now I'm really freaked out.

"What was that?" Ellie asked. She was nervous to. You could see it on her face.

"You heard it to?" I asked. "Cuz if you did, than pinch me. I might be dreaming, and you might be to."

She pinched me. And it hurt. I pinched her just as hard.

"Well, now we know Daniel did this." Ellie said.

"Or my birthday candle wish came true." I said.

"You wished for us to be eaten by a bear?" She looked at me like I needed to be locked in an asylum.

"What? No! Of coarse not! I wished for us to be in the twilight world!" I said, defending myself.

"So you wished for us to be eaten by vampires instead. Oh, right. That's _so _much better." She said with sarcasm dripping in almost every word.

"Argg. No, Ellie. I didn't _want _us to be eaten by anything." I said frustrated.

"Did you check for loopholes in your wish?" She asked.

"Umm, no." I said. Uh-oh spaghetti o-s. **(I had to!) **

"Than you pretty much wished for us to be eaten by vampires." She said in a know-it-all voice. But she was still worried. I could see it in her eyes.

"Well maybe we'll be lucky. Maybe the Cullen's will be the first vampires to find us. Or maybe Tanya and her clan." When she looked doubtful, I added "Have hope Ellie. If you don't, than you'll be giving up. Never give up Ellie."

"Stop being so …optimistic. It's getting on my nerves." Ellie said.

"Okay, so do you want me to be all doom and gloom, or just shut up?" I asked her.

"Just shut up."

"Can do."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." She said. **(Sound familiar?)**

"Your right, I can't, so deal with the optimism." I shot back.

It suddenly started pouring. And when I say pouring, I mean the you can't see a foot in front of you type of pouring. **(This seems to happen a lot to my town**. **One minute it's all sunny,** **the next it's pouring so hard most drivers would have to pull over to the side of the road to stay safe.)** Ellie and I both put our arms over our heads and ran for the cover of the trees.

"Maybe we are still in the Adirondacks. You know what they say. If your not happy with the weather, wait 5 minutes." I said. She wasn't listening. She was staring over my shoulder with a horrified expression on her face.

"What, Ellie!" I shouted at her, starting to feel panicky. I had a bad feeling that she was staring at the bear. She grabbed my shoulders, and whirled me around to see what she was looking at. Apperently the bear wanted to take cover in the trees to, because he was there.

**I like to end chapters on cliffies. It's the perfect place to end them. I know. Another short chapter. Sorry. I have decided to let the length of the chapters be up to the readers, though. I could either**

**Update more often, but the chapters will be shorter. or**

**Update less often, but the chapters will be long and will go a little slower.**

**Your choice! So review, review, review! The green botton won't hurt you! I swear!**

**l**

**V**


	3. plz give me icecream hofftastic sky!

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry for not updating in forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so bad and to make up for it I will write an extra long chapter, okay? I'm going to combine a few chapters so that they are not quite as short. And now for the story! Dundundundunnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **I stared for a second or two as I tried to make sense of what was happening. Okay. A bear is staring at us like he wants us for dinner. Hmm. Well now that can't be good. Okay I think I know what to do. I saw it on a game so it can't be that unreliable. "Ellie, no sudden movements. Back slowly away. I saw this on a discovery channel game so just back off. And I'd like to try something," I said. I'm trying to help but it's hard because I'm the type that totally freezes up during emergencies which really doesn't help when I burn stuff cooking. "Oh no, what?" Ellie asked eying me warily. My ideas aren't always the best but they work sometimes. This probably won't work but what if the bear understands English. "Bear, Mr. or Mrs. I don't know which, could you do me a favor and walk away back to where ever you came from cuz quite frankly we probably wouldn't taste that good. So shoo," I made the go away motion with my hands. He/she walked away. I stared at my hands. Huh. ..........…….......Wow .............. Wow..................... "Wow," Ellie said voicing my thoughts. "Uhh yeah. I must use these powers for good!!!" I said shaking my fist up at the sky. Ellie and I laughed. "Wouldn't it be cool if I actually had a power to control things? You could say to a teacher 'you will give us no homework for the rest of eternity' And they'd be like ' Yes master, you every wish is my command,'" I made my arms robotic like and walked around stiffly as Ellie laughed her head off. Ahh, we must look so young and innocent right now. To bad that's as likely as pouring rain back into a cloud. "Only you can make a situation this adrenaline filled seem so light hearted, Bri," Ellie said. " I know," I said with my chin up high like I was the snobbiest person in the world. I couldn't hold it long because I burst into a fit of laughter. Ellie did too. I could never be the snobby popular type. Like Lauren or Jessica from twilight. "I think I have mind control powers!" I said excitedly. "Lets see... Oh hofftastic sky rain ice-cream please!" I stuck my tongue out waiting. Nothing. How disappointing. I put my tongue back in my mouth. Aww. "Oh well. It's not like I need ice-cream," "Hmmm, I wonder if I could get one of those adorable chipmunks to come out. They really are cute," I picked up an acorn off of the forest floor. "Chipmunk, please come out and you can have this acorn!" And get this. A chipmunk came out chattering like crazy. It was actually kinda funny. In an adorable way. Huh. I stared at my hand in wonder. That was so weird. I was kidding when I said I might have mind control powers but I might. I threw the acorn off to the side of the chipmunk. He dove after it. Bye Alvin! Or Simon or Theodore! "This is so weird. Like, really weird. Next thing we know my birthday candle wish came true and some vampire will just jump out at us." Actually I wouldn't mind. Unless he couldn't control himself and he accidentally ate us. Then I would mind. Suddenly something jumped out at us. I screamed a high pitched shrill scream that made Ellie wince and suck in a breath through her teeth. Oops. "Sorry Ellie. But what was that?" "I don't know," she barely whispered. We both stared at the thing in front of us. **Mwahahahaha! :D. I lied. It's short. Sorry but I'm stuck on a decision. I'll update soon though. Review pplz!!!!!! I'll review your stories!!!!!! **


	4. Amazing yummyness

**Chapter 4 Heyo, people! Wassup? Yep I'm updating. Ugg this was not an easy decision. I also wanted to have another continuation but this one sounded coolish so I went with it. Okay here it is! **

The figure in front of us was tall, pale, California blonde, slim yet muscular, all in all a total hottie. And he looked about 13 or 14. Witch was probably the best part to me. Unfortunately his eyes were red. That totally diluted his amazing yummyness. If he's going to have red eyes he needs to have greasy black hair, not such a nice smile and a cape and fangs. Not his distressed in denim shorts and so cal t-shirt. Or he could just have blue eyes and tan skin. It would go with his hot beach theme. He could wear sunglasses and wear a little bit of sun block on his nose! Haha. That'd be funny. He also needs a surfboard spray painted with bright on calm colors...

"BRIIIII! Earth to Bri! Hello! What are you thinking about something to get us out of this situation I hope?" Ellie said. I noticed that while I was ranting the hot immortal vampire guy had got into a hunting crouch. Ellie shot me a look.

"Don't even..." I warned her.

"I told you so!" She said in a rushed slash singsong-y voice. Grr. I hate being wrong. :(

"Heyo vampire guy! Wassup my peep?" I said. Maybe I can distract him for a minute. You know just to say a prayer or two. Cuz we all know how catholic I am:). He looked at me like I was crazy. Which we all know I am but still. Ellie just looked at me. By now she is used to my craziness. Hmm. I wonder if...

"Soooooooooo... Are you going to eat us or not? Cuz it would be smarter to just change us into vampires. Then you wouldn't ever be alone again. You might want to think about that before you attack us," I said. It's always good to buy us some time.

Unfortunately volunteering your best friend to get turned into a vampire doesn't earn you many brownie points. She shot me a look that would kill birds midair. I just shrugged. A gesture that meant deal wit it in our book.

It did buy us some time as he considered. That didn't last long. He pounced on Ellie first, biting but not sucking. Then he attacked me biting. I heard him gasp as he tasted the blood that flowed into his mouth and suddenly he was sucking. Umm, ow. So vampires are attracted to the same blood mosquitoes are. I felt the teeth withdrawal suddenly and I looked up to see the dude being pulled back by 5 people. Noooo!

"Wait don't kill him!" I shouted trying no to be shrill or loud like before. "It's not his fault he's so strongly attracted to blood! It's not like he even meant to try to kill me! He already bit Ellie and didn't kill her!" I suddenly realized what I had just said. "Crap, Ellie!" I muttered running over to where she was laying on the ground. "Ellie, can you hear me right now?" She sat up rubbing her wrist where the vampire had bit her. I could see tears streaming out of her eyes. That (fudging) vampire made my bff cry in front of me for the first time ever.

"Kill him and let me listen to your iPod and I'll be fine" she choked out. Good idea. I'll listen to my iPod with Ellie. That should distract me from the now burning sensation in my wrist. I took out my iPod and pushed the home button to turn it on cuz I never fully turn it off.

And I almost went over there and personally ripped vampire guy's head off. "That (fudging) prick!"

"What" Ellie asked? I don't normally swear, ever.

"That (fudging) little dick broke my iPod! It's not turning on!" then I turned toward the vampire that was being held down by those people who were now staring at me. I barely noticed them. "Go. To. Hell!" I snarled adding a few... Uh... censored... words in between. I almost slapped him, but first I wasn't close enough, and second, I was shaking with fury so hard that I would have hurt my hand more than I would have soothed my anger. I was so angry that when I glared at him Gray spots danced in my vision. Another weird happening: those gray spots turned slowly into orangish red and attached themselves to pricker mcprickpants and seemed to spread and suddenly he was on fire.

"Oh (shizzle)!"I said covering my mouth. I looked around for a bucket of water. I wasn't done swearing him out yet. But the water was unneeded as he was put out suddenly. I stared open mouthed for a second and the little (fudging) (female dog) took his chance to talk.

"Look I'm sorry, but I didn't break your iPod! Did you check to see if is on? I barely even jostled you when I...bit...you," It seemed as if he was having trouble with the concept that he was a vampire. Dude, adapt. I doubtfully held the little button at the top until the little apple thingy came up on the screen. Have I mentioned how much I hate being wrong. But at least I have a working iPod now. I blushed a little. Wow that was an obvious answer. But only a little because, of course, I'm a bit of a blonde at heart. That was one of my less blonde moments. And now that I had calmed down a little the burning in my hand was actually very noticeable and very painful. And I think Ellie's unconscious so I know it's going to get worse. Ugg. Owwwwwwwww! Now it really, really, really hurts. Okay I need a distraction! iPod! I turned my iPod on to Kesha, blah blah blah.

Stop tal-tal-talking that bah blah blah think you'll be getting this, nah nah nah.

I wish I was getting some major pain killers. And I hate taking medicine. It's like Allen from 2 and 1/2 men. "I don't believe in pills. Can't sleep take a pill. Can't wake up, take a pill, feeling sad? Take a pill. can't get it up take a pill"

As the pain intensified my vision got the gray dots in it. Ow. It really hurts. I glanced over at the guy who had caused all this and was mildly surprised to find the people still holding him down and staring at me. Eh. I'm used to getting funny looks from people I don't know. The people I do know stopped looking at me funny a looooooonnnnnnggggggg time ago. I have my moments. And plenty of people know that.

Anywho only about a minute had passed since my freak out. Then I watched as one of the people (vampires?) whispered something to the others that I could not catch and walked over to Ellie. He looked at her for about a millisecond before turning to me. I just stared at him. He stares back. I don't break eye contact but he does to look back over at the other people (definitely vampires. They were starting to pin him to the ground). Ugg. Seriously? Didn't I just tell them not to kill him? They don't listen do they? You know what? I'm not going to chew them out. Out loud.

"Guys, wait!" I said and I walked over to him. "Okay dude, what were you thinking when you attacked me? Why the hell did you suck my blood and not Ellie's? Is my blood unnaturally sweet or something? Hey! Answer me!" I added when he looked away. He didn't have time to answer however because suddenly a shrill scream sounded from across the field. So help him-

"!" the scream was screamed again. No! Nononononononononononnono. She's going to be a vampire! And if I don't get this venom out of me I will be to. It's only been like 2 minutes since he bit me but that may have been enough time for the venom to spread through my arm at least. Ugg. Okay, calm, calm, calm, calm. Hey, it worked! Hahaha, I feel a little dopey right now. Lalalalalalalalalaaaaaa...

"Hey are you all right?" A voice asked bringing me back into reality. "No, but I'm fine-ish. It's not the same as all right, you know," Oh my gosh did I just really say that? Okay I am definitely a dork. "Okay, maybe not but it can't be that bad," I said, feeling myself redden. Can you feel yourself redden? Hmm... Suddenly the pain was so intense it actually made me cry out. Aww man! I was coping so well... The black dots returned as the pain became unbearable. No! I will stay conscious I will stay conscious I will stay conscious...

Hey! It worked! Now I can stay awake and watch them tear him apart limb by limb because I hate him more than I hate Byron traitorous weasel. (Witch and Wizard) or Neferet. She turned Delicious Loren evil. (House of night my new obsession well second obsession. My newest obsession is Justin Bieber cuz he is soooooooooooooooo adorable.) Ugg I see black dots again. And now I see nothing...

**People I need help! Should I have Bri and Ellie turn into a vampire and the next few chapters will be about change and blood lust or should I keep them human because a vampire managed to suck the venom out of their system and turn then into vamps later. Either way it will still have my normal hint of me in it. However you perceive "me". Well I hope you enjoy the story so far! I enjoy writing it! I'm telling you people this because I can't update for a while. I found where my mom was hiding my iPod and I am not allowed to be on ether the computer or my iPod so writing this now is risky but oh well. Why, you ask? Well voice in my head (lol just kidding!) I am in trouble because my parents got my progress report and they were not happy. Why, you ask, Voice? Well, Voice, homework sucks. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **


	5. OMG! THE CARS, THE CARS!

**Chapter 5: OMG! THE CARS, THE CARS!**

**Woho I got a hold of my Ipod again! Of course I'm running on like 5% battery right now and I'm pretty much just waiting for my Ipod to turn of but this is a good way to calm **

**down after reading untamed from the house of night series and having to wait till f-ing Monday to get the next book.( it's very close to Sunday right now) I need the next book so bad I may have to resort to reading it online illegally!( jk, or am I?:) ) Well here you go! An emotionally high teen gives you a probably messed up chapter to match the somewhat messed up story.**

Bella was right. Death was easier than living. More peaceful. I could already feel the intoxicating heat receding. Ugg. Alyson was right. I am most like Damien in the house of night. There is something wrong with me being most like a guy in a story that the majority (majority? Really!) Of the characters are female (again? Female? Why not just say girls or whatever?) Oh well Damien is cute and is going out with the adorably perky Jack Twist. Nothing wrong with that.

_ANYWHO_ maybe I had gone to hell but they were scared I'd take over or something logical like that (yes logical. Yes I would do that). So they sent me to heaven. Or limbo/purgatory or whatever you want to call it. Well what's the worst that could happen? Everybody there is a super goody goody überly annoying two shoes?

You can't let me go there! Anything but that! I can't stand those people that if you anything even remotely dirty you have to explain it to them and then they go nuts after you tell them. They are...Ugg. That's the word. Ugg. There you go that was easy peasy to come up with. Then you get to normal people and its like compared to the not normals they are daaaammmmmnnn fine. Speaking of damn fine where'd the hottie vamps go? I could hear them around me and now I can't. Hmm. Maybe I am dead. Which means when I open my eyes I should find myself in heaven surrounded by damn fine guys waiting at my service. Preferably sons of Erebus. Mountain hotties. And the residents are as sexy as Kalona but a hella lot nicer.

Okay well enough internal babble let's get on with the eye opening!

...

Well who knew it would be so hard to simply open ones eyes. Oh! Wait! I can hear talking and it's not voices in my head! Well now it's time to block the constant Justin Bieber playing in my head and listen to the voices that did not belong to either me or my voices (jk I don't have voices in my head)

"What are we going to do with them? They know our secret now," one voice said. Newsflash we knew a while ago. Like, about 2 years ago. Well, I knew 2 years ago. Not sure about Ellie. No wait she knew about 2 years ago to cuz as soon as I was done I forced Ellie to read it too. Now she sorta likes it, haha.

"How about we focus on that later and for now just get them out of the forest and check on Alice," a deeper voice said. Huh? What's wrong with Alice?

"Yeah why would Bella jump off a cliff?" Said another voice. Oh, it's new moon. Yep and they go to the Voultri and almost get killed and blah blah blah...

I inhaled sharply as I was scooped up and felt a reallllyyyyy fast wind on any exposed skin which wasn't much because I was still wearing my pjs and if you have any sense in the winter up north you wear long fuzzy thick pjs. Wow this air was not exactly warm and since I'm still half asleep it was like getting cold water dumped on me. Well needless to say they now knew I was awake and I was able to open my eyes. I opened my eyes and when the light hit my pupils I squeezed my eyes shut again. It is not pleasant to suddenly have a lot of light in ones eyes. Maybe it will be best to go by sound for now.

I heard a phone ringing and listened 5Xs harder. I think this is the call Alice made when Rosalie picked up. I didn't hear a voice like I expected so I opened my eyes to look around and noticed the blonde girl was gone. Oh she must not want the rest of her family to realize what she told Edward. A few seconds later she came running up again. I glared at her which was wasted because she was looking at the ground as she told her family that Edward was going to the Voultri. And even though I knew what was going to happen I still got caught up in the emotions that I get when reading the book. Angry and worried. F you Rosalie! Hmm that felt better to think than I thought it would. I shut my eyes again not wanting to see the pained expressions of all the Cullen's. Unfortunately that didn't help the fact that I could hear their reactions. I heard the gasps of shock and pain, the sobs of those who love him. It made me sad to hear it. Oh how I wish I could tell them what happens but I can't. It might change the outcome of events in the book. As it is my presence is probably going to mess up the book really badly. Hopefully not too badly.

"Well why are we standing here? Let's stop him!" Emmett of course.

"But what about them?" Said a voice I could not identify unless I were to open my eyes.

"Emmett and I will go. I don't want to be the death of my brother," Said the guilty grieving voice of Rosalie. F you bitch. Why did you tell him in the first place?

"Okay go now!" Said a voice.

A few seconds later another phone rang. Okay since I have the sequence of events in the new moon book memorized I know this was the call Alice made to Jasper on the plane. Then Jasper has to track down and stop Rosalie and Emmett. Sure enough when I opened my eyes (slowly this time. I don't normally make the same mistake twice) the other

younger blonde was gone. Hmm. It seems I have forgotten what happens next here. Of course I know what happens in Italy, but the rest of the family's fate I can not remember until they meet up with Bella, Alice, and Edward. Oh wait, it says nothing about the family. Okay so maybe I won't mess anything up just yet. Maybe.

I decided it was time to actually pay attention to my surroundings for once. I say for once because normally I am totally oblivious to my surroundings. My grandma claims that I get it genetically from my grandpa. My brother has the same problem of having no sense of

surrounding space so maybe.

_Anywho_ (I love that word, hahaha:) ) what I saw was basically a mansion that was obviously decorated by someone from a different century with a lot of old money. Not the nouveau riche crap that I agree with Aphrodite on it being tacky. Hmm. Interesting house actually. Reminded me slightly of a less freaky carnival pride ship. 17th century-ish. Kinda neat actually. This must be the house Esme was restoring in Ithaca.

When we entered the house I was set back on my feet and feeling slightly dizzy I leaned against the couch only to find a white sheet covering it. I looked around and notice everything covered up and the house looking very eerie in its emptiness.

"Are you okay?" a voice, I didn't bother to look who the speaker was, asked me.

"I've felt worse," I said, evading the question. I hate attention. Ask any accident prone klutz. Attention while in a dizzy state is definitely not a good thing. I should know. When I actually say I don't feel good it tends to attract attention. So even though I didn't feel the best (I definitely didn't, I felt dizzy, sick, exhausted and so on) I still said I felt fine.

"But you've felt better." It was not a question. Darn vampire senses.

I challenged him anyway. "How would you know?"

"Your very pale," I laughed in my head at the hypocrisy going on. Sorta a pun but not a pun.

"How would you know if this wasn't just my natural skin tone?" I persisted on stubbornly.

"Because you have a tan complexion under the paleness," he rebuked.

Damn you Mexican blood! Okay how to go on-

"Don't bother arguing I can see you don't feel the best," He said. Agg! Attention! Aww I was having fun arguing. It's like my idea of a recreational sport. It works your vocal cords and lungs/diaphragm. Hey, the diaphragm is a muscle.

"Like I said before I've been worse," I continued stubbornly.

Big bulky guy had returned. "Oh yeah? Name one time!" Apparently he thought he could help win this argument. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. No.

"Fourth grade gym class. Asthma attack. That's when I was diagnosed. I felt worse then," I said.

"See you are in more danger because it could affect your asthma," Buff boy said. Haha. That will be his new nickname. Buff boy. Lol.

"The last time I had an asthma attack was during gym and it was only because I was so mad at my friends I started crying, which is what I do when I get mad, and I ran off the resentment I was feeling toward them which helped but did not do any good for my lungs. It takes a lot for me to get mad so they really annoyed me. That has been the worst

Ever since 4th grade and even then I didn't need any inhaler or any thing like that," I said.

"Please let it go," I heard a voice from across the room but I didn't turn not even looking at Ellie as I remembered. Then I remembered that it was me who had gotten oversensitive and I had worked myself up in my head. With help from Maddie.

"I'm not mad anymore, I just wish you guys would get along that well all the time cuz it is annoying that you guys keep arguing yet you two still claim to be friends, and I just snapped because, well, I don't know really…" I said also remembering them getting along for once. That part was nice.

"Carlisle we really have to get going if we are going back home in time to meet them," a voice (still not paying attention) said urgently. Wats de rush, take a chill pill! Haha, chill pill, haha.

God I am a dork. Oh well. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. Being a dork is good. Taylor laughtner said so and I'm sticking with it. And if it wasn't a good thing boy would I be screwed.

"Okay, let's go." I heard someone say.

(Okay I have to put this story on hold I'm dealing with some important stuff right now)

(Okay I'm back after like a month... Or 2...possibly 3...)

I leaned against the furniture, exhausted. I could tell that I had lost allot of blood. This is not good. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands as I felt the headache I had worsen badly.

"We have to leave now," I heard a voice say to me. I opened my eyes just a little bit to glare at the speaker. How dumb do they think I am? Pft I'm insulted.

"Okay..." I said, rolling my eyes in my head.

"Follow me" okay...

I walked (probably looking like a drunk person) out to the garage, but stopped short with my mouth hanging open when I saw the cars in the garage.

"Which one?" I asked. I hope it's the super cool Barbie BMW the wind of the convertible would be nice. Or maybe the Mercedes it was like movie star cool with the dark colors and tinted windows. Just not the Volvo. To family oriented-like. Allen drives a Volvo. And he's gay.

"The Mercedes," okay tinted windows and just plain out a nice vehicle. I don't mind that. I grinned in my head. Nice.

"Okay, you two can get in the backseat," I nodded, and almost dragged Ellie into the car, trying not to look to eager but very obviously failing. I slid over to the seat behind the driver side, like normal, and Ellie sat on the other side, like normal.

"So... where we going?" I asked with attempted nonchalance.

"Forks, Washington, why?" Blondie in driver seat said.

"Just curious," I said, leaning back and closing my eyes.

Before I knew it, I was asleep, hopefully not snoring or sleep talking like my brother said I did.

**Ok so the next few chapters will hopefully be better. Hopefully. Well I was thinking about discontinuing this story, but nope cuz I value my readers too much. Just this story is slowly going to form into a halfish haterish point of view sorry guys. More to come :D Ghosties maybe! And some new characters that'll be playing a role in this fanfic. I was thinking about making a new fanfic featuring the paranormal, but just decided to cram it into this one instead. :)**

***looks into crystal ball creepy like* in your future I seeeeee REVIEWS!**


	6. Epic Fail in 3,420 words

**Music listened to (Im not sure if all of them are on the list)**

**check yes Juliet- we 3 kings**

**Numb- linkin Park**

**Someday- nickelback**

**Have faith in me- a day to remember**

**Jumper- 3rd eye blind**

**My first kiss- 3Oh!3**

**Over my head- the fray**

**When Im gone- 3 doors down**

**Breaking the habit- linkin park**

**Absolutly- 9 days**

**Move along all American rejects**

**Mad World cover by Adam Lambert**

**Hayley Williams cover of lady gaga**

**Monster by Meg and Dia**

**Casper slide**

**Love like woe- the ready set**

**Riot- 3 days grace**

**A bunch of stuff by never shout never and the ready set**

Chapter 6

I hated that dream. It was one of those ones that are to dang realistic to just let go of when you wake up. It was horrible. Or at least for me...

Anyway, when I dreamed, I started seeing Twilight from a haters point of view. You can see how that'd be an awful dream, right? Well now that Ive seen their side it actually isn't unreasonable. I mean, the characters are to "Mary sue", the households to 1950s, the relationships to unrealistic, the sparkling to gay, etc.

When I woke up practicaly in tears, Ellie looked at me, but I just shook my head. "Tell ya later," I said quietly, frowning.

I looked out the window to see where we were and grinned when I saw huge trees and grey skys. I laughed as the song on my iPod switched to "raining sunshine" by Miranda cosgrove. Okay maybe I had a couple or so kiddie songs on my iPod, but hey, it's mostly Linkin Park and Paramore and the usual iTunes top 5 crap that just ruins the idea of pop so yeah not all kidish. I switched the song to Kryptonite by 3 doors down, till I remembered one of my friends saying it reminded her of Jacob and Bella. Not something you want to be reminded of after an Antard dream. I groaned internaly and switched the song yet again, bringing up fuck off and die by the pepermint creeps. I grinned and changed it before the swearing came up. The song California Girls came up and I groaned.

"where's the stupid delete button?" I asked outloud, glancing at Ellie. She just shrugged. "Oh your helpful," I scowled and kept switching the fast forward button skipping past Everybodies Fool by Evanescence, Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park, Careful by paramore, Mockingbird by Eminem (No need to cry), I stopped to listen to hayleys part in Airplanes, but skipped the rap, I stopped at take it off by Kesha because it had a good beat, then kept going past dynamite by taio Cruz, this shit gets old by nevershoutnever, Alejandro by Lady Gaga, I stopped at the devil went down to georgia by well to be honest I don't know who, longing to learn how to play it, and finally decided to just put linkin park on replay. The song to come up was **Numb (oh my gosh in real life when I reread this the song to imidiatly pop up was Numb)** one of my favorites. I grinned at Ellie and started head banging, but got dizzy and rather dramaticaly flopped backwards and put the back of my hand to my head. "Dammit, I can't headbang," I said crossly. (picture the smiley: .) ellie laughed. "Glad you find that amusing," I said, crossing my arms.

"Can I listen, too?" she asked.

"Just out of spite, nope!" I said laughing at the look on her face. "kidding, kidding," I said, and pulled the headphones out. What, the other people are vampires. They can hear it anyway.

I looked at my iPod strangly when the music video Twilight Sucks! Emo vampire song by DE KEY OF AWESOOMMEEE (how I always say it :D) came on. I thought that I had put it on linkin park shuffle...

I shrugged and watched the music video. I watched as the next song to comeon was We Love Like Vampires.

I skipped past that and a vampire weekend song popped up. What's with all the vamp songs in a linkin park mix? I shrugged and changed the song and watched as it went back to linkin park. I smiled and opened up iPod notes, where I had saved mine and my friends rps for later reading

This one was random OOC with the people on myyearbook mymag forums.

Almost all of it was in 3rd person though...

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress. **(rp character names)**

August 19, 11:28 PM

Bri is still to tired to do anything good :P

Bri is still gunna talk in third person.

AlexanderOf

Earth| AlienCat

|Sasquatch's

Son| SLLP

August 19, 11:31 PM

Alex believes Bri's decision to talk in third person is a wise one.

Alex also believes Oreos are the best cookie in the world.

Alex loves being random.

:P

And smiley faces.

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 19, 11:32 PM

Bri agrees with Alex =)

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:32 PM

Alex: Uhm... I dunno o_o

Alright, Gen. I wont be sad then.

Bri: Can we RP tomorrow, when we both aren't tired? lol

Oh wait, are we going to see Vampires suck tomorrow?

Altaira Levar

=Escape=

+Free+

August 19, 11:33 PM

-Poofs back in to feel Bestie's lips against my cheek- Awe my dear, you are going to get that red stuff on me. -wipes my face before taking a bit and puts it on your nose- :D Now you have it on your noseeee :D hehe.

Rebecka Newman

[Nikolai's]

August 19, 11:33 PM

Yay! For that cole guy nawt being sad,n_n

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:34 PM

*Chuckles softly, smiling* You're good at cheering people up, Bestie.

So is Alex, and Gen.

Bri doesn' matter... XD JK

Yes, Yay for that Cole Guy no being sad

AlexanderOf

Earth| AlienCat

|Sasquatch's

Son| SLLP

August 19, 11:35 PM

Alex is glad Bri agrees with him.

Alex thinks Cole needs to learn. :P

Alex thinks that he wants to lick the red stuff off Cole's nose.

O.o

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:39 PM

Cole knows quite well how to talk in third person.

Cole annoyed Bri several, several school days by talking in third person.

Cole wouldn't mind that XD

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 19, 11:40 PM

Wait Cole was sad?

Aww! *huggles*

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:41 PM

*Returns the huggle* Mhm. Tell you why tomorrow.

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 19, 11:42 PM

Coles gunna talk in third person? .

Bri feels like a slow typer right now :/

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:44 PM

Yes, Bri. Cole is going to talk in third person, in order to get ready for

school. XD

AlexanderOf

Earth| AlienCat

|Sasquatch's

Son| SLLP

August 19, 11:44 PM

Alex didn't mean Cole needed to learn third person speaking, he meant where he wants to go.

Alex thinks he shall do it.

*Licks Cole's nose.*

Alex did he exactly what he thought of doing...

Random fact:

Alex is texting his sister.

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 19, 11:44 PM

Bri is going to be annoyed when Cole does this in person .

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:46 PM

Oh... XD

Cole totally knew that... .

Cole has his nose licked, and chuckles.

Cole chuckles once more at the random fact, asking Alex to say hi for me

Cole Is going to laugh his ass off when Bri gets annoyed

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 19, 11:46 PM

Bri is gunna bite Cole when he does

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:47 PM

FUCK!

Cole fucked up!

Cole fell outta practice!

DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:47 PM

Cole will get pay back. XD

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 19, 11:49 PM

What did Cole do?

And Bri will get payback when Cole gets payback.

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:50 PM

Cole said "and asks him to say hi for me"

Cole said "me"

Cole has failed. T_T

Bri knows that Cole and his psychopathic mind ALWAYS wins.

AlexanderOf

Earth| AlienCat

|Sasquatch's

Son| SLLP

August 19, 11:50 PM

Alex believes Cole.

Alex thinks about saying hi.

Ales doesn't see where Cole messed up.

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 19, 11:51 PM

Bri points out that cole just contradicted himself

AlexanderOf

Earth| AlienCat

|Sasquatch's

Son| SLLP

August 19, 11:53 PM

Alex*

Alex misspelled his own name.

Alex now sees Cole's mistake.

Alex does not care.

Alex hugs Cole.

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 19, 11:54 PM

Bri hopes Cole stays outof practice .

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:54 PM

Cole punts Bri. .

Cole Hugs Alex back, smiling.

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:57 PM

Cole is going to practice, and annoy Bri to death

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 19, 11:57 PM

Bri Is going to get Cole back tomorrow hopefully :P

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 19, 11:59 PM

Cole... is too fucking tired to stay up anymore.

Cole is going to bed.

Cole shall talk to Bri tomorrow, prolly early.

Cole gives bestie a big awesome huggle,

and then kisses Alex on the cheek,

and then pokes Bri's face, just cause.

And then poofs out

AlexanderOf

Earth| AlienCat

|Sasquatch's

Son| SLLP

August 20, 12:00 AM

Alex is glad that Cole is smiling again.

Alex picks up Cole and takes him up some stairs, out a door, up more stairs,

through another building and on a train ride.

Alex puts Cole down in a meadow.

Alex thinks out loud:

"Alex thinks we could talk normal all the way out here if Cole wants."

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 20, 12:00 AM

Bri is wondering who started the third person stuff

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 20, 12:01 AM

Cole is now half tempted to stay up...

AlexanderOf

Earth| AlienCat

|Sasquatch's

Son| SLLP

August 20, 12:01 AM

Alex is saddened by Cole's departure.

Alex is kissed.

Alex says good night and sweet dreams.

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 20, 12:03 AM

Cole has decided to stay, because he doesn't want Alex to be sad.

Cole is brought to the meadow, and sprawls out in the grass, smiling.

"I think so too"

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 20, 12:03 AM

Bri shall wake Cole up early so Bri won't be lonely tomorrow.

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 20, 12:03 AM

Ugh... Cole says okay.

AlexanderOf

Earth| AlienCat

|Sasquatch's

Son| SLLP

August 20, 12:05 AM

Alex is still sad.

Alex has to go to bed, because Alex has school in the morning.

Booo!

D:

Alex kisses Cole and slowly fades.

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 20, 12:06 AM

Cole Sniffles, tearing up as Alex leaves.

Cole says goodnight, and sweet dreams.

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 20, 12:07 AM

Bri is freezing and sore for unknown reasons...

Bri hurts to much to sleep. She tried D:

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 20, 12:11 AM

I like it, Gen. But now, I want the pepsi in my fridge. O_O

*Has won, and beams at this fact, kissing bestie's cheek* THANK YOU THANK YOU

THANK YOU!

Bri, you need to go to sleep.

Oh, and did I mention; I'm too tired to 3rd Person XD

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 20, 12:13 AM

Cole grows happy once more, and kissing Alex Goodnight.

Just once more, for Alex. :]

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 20, 12:13 AM

Bri can't. I hurt to much.

Bri slipped up DX

Bri gives up.

Cole, be warned, 3rd person to come tomorrow :P

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 20, 12:15 AM

Bri: Be warned... The same. :]

*Tackle Huggles bestie* :D

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 20, 12:19 AM

Urg fine, Cole.

Bri doesn't want to go to sleep but must. I slipped into 3rd person again... I

wonder if my dreams will be in 3rd person...

!

Ouch I just got lotion in my eye and it burns...

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 20, 12:19 AM

XD

Bri, you're overtired. Bed time!

Leilani Adams

.Vampiress.

August 20, 12:22 AM

My eyes are going all screwy now... Well the eye with lotion in it... Good night peeps!

Of to dream realm where I create the world. ICEPTION! *is obsessing over that

movie*

*staggers out*

Cole Dynasty

[Beast]

August 20, 12:23 AM

XD

Night Bri

"Wowwwww," Ellie said, reading over my shoulder.

"oh there's more," I grinned. "but I don't feel like digging it out my multitude of notes here."

"Wanna see some wicked cool rp we did? The writing, or at least my writing, isn't anything special, but the plot so far is so cool!" I said exitedly. Granted, **she (Cole who is really a friend of mine called Angel)** had kinda outlined everything with her posts, and I just played along, but hey, I think it was pretty cool.

Her expression after reading it was priceless. "oh yeah, my charry knows how to kick some ass!" I said somewhat pumped. "Unfortunatly, she's (my friend not the character) a good fighter on rp... So it's difficult to fight with her, but lucky I haven't tried. We spar on IM alot in the early morning, and she always cheats to win, but I have to admit, her cheats are pretty hilarious," I grinned.

"I bet," she laughed.

"mhm, like the poisonous breadstick," **(true story on alot of the friend stuff)**

Ellie looked at me strangely. "Dont ask," I said, shaking my head slightly.

She shrugged and looked out the window, and I did the same, plugging the headphones back into my iPod so I could hear it better, which was kinda pointless because within a few minutes we pulled into the driveway of a huge yet simple house.

"Nice," I complimented.

"Than you," I heard from the front seat.

"No problem," I smiled.

I grinned as I was bombarded by a spikey haired ball of energy once I opened the door. "You like to shop?" She said exitedly.

"Oh my gosh, HELL YEAH!" I said equaly as excited.

She smiled and almost dragged me into the house and up some stairs into an awesomely decorated room. She brought me over to a closet in the back thqt was bigger than the room itself.

I heard her laugh at my expression. "Take your pick, then we can go to the mall, but I can't let you go in your pyjamas." She smiled, and I laughed, and started to scan through. I saw her helping Ellie look for a decent outfit behind me.

"what's your style?" I heard her ask to Ellie. Oh I knew the answer to that one. Athletic or graphic tees.

I eventually picked a pair of grey skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a grey abercrombie and fitch sweater with a red moose on it. To go with that I chose red flats. I shoved my iPod in my pocket and went over to Ellie. She was wearing a graphic tee that I recognized from rue 21, a pair of jeans, converse, and a black jacket.

I smiled and hopped into the car that she had led us to, dragging Ellie along too.

I watched as Alice hopped into the driver seat, and took off. I looked out the window, amazed at the speed, until I felt it slow down and I looked at Alice, curious, and felt a surge of panic at her blank stare. I shook her a little and she slowly returned to normal, and stopped the car. I looked at her with a "What?" expression.

"Were there any other humans with you?" She asked me.

"not that I know of..." I trailed off as I remembered the "couple friends" part of the wish. "Ah shit," I whispered. "why?what did you see?"

"A kid that looked about your age, dressed dark, brown hair, blue eyes, wandering around the forest with a lost look on her face."

I closed my eyes, and leaned back for a second to think. "Well it sounds like someone I know."

"Okay let's go and find her then," Alice said, opening her door. I quickly followed suit.

"Ow," I heard from a little bit aways.

"Angel?" I called out.

"Bri?" I heard a familiar and startled voice say.

"Yeah I'm over here," I said, running over to where I heard the voice.

She looked like a mess. She was covered in dirt and leaves, and looked tired and lost.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Im fine," She said, like always.

Alice and Ellie soon joined us. Angel looked Alice up and down. Uh oh.

"Bri, who's that?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is Alice," I heard Alice say.

Angel was quiet for a minute. "FAIL," she finally said loudly.

Ellie started laughing while I just shook my head. So the twilight hater is stuck in the twilight world. Ohhhhhhh boy...

"Bri, what's going on?" She asked.

"Ummm I may have sucked us into the book you hate?" I said.

"Why do you hate the book? What book?" Alice asked.

"Because your all gay sparkle faeries," Angel said. I hit her in the arm.

"Shushhhh," I hissed in her ear.

"huh?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"Nothing, nothing, angel just has a weird opinion on people," I said giving her a look.

"What? They sparkle, live in the forest, are supposedly inhumanly beautiful, have inhuman speed and strength, have sharp teeth, are supposedly "evil", and they don't eat people. They're faeries," I hit her again.

"Do you not get the concept of 'shush?'" I asked and she grinned.

"Nope!"

I sighed. "whatever."

"Aww don't be mad."

"Im not."

"then why that tone?"

"I dunno," I said and stuck my tounge out at her.

"You guys fight like an old couple," I heard Ellie say.

"Nuh uh!" I said. At the same time I heard Angel say "Nuh fucking uh!"

I hit her again. "Language."

She grinned and inched away a little. "you know me. When do I not swear?"

I shook my head. "Whatever."

"So what's up?" Alice piped up from a few feet away.

"the sky," Angel said, causing me to hit her again.

"Jeez Bri, your so abusive!" She grinned.

"I thought you said you have a high pain tolerance," I pointed out.

"I do," She said.

I shook my head again. "eh, whatever."

It was then that I noticed Ellie laughing her head off. I sighed and tossed her my iPod. "here."

She shook her head and tossed it back, but I couldn't catch it and Angel did. She looked at the song. "Oh I love this song!" She put an earbud in. I looked at the screen and saw monster by Meg and dia was playing.

I took my iPod back. "Mine." then I put an earbud in.

Alice came up to me and pulled on my sleeve a little. "Whats going on?"

"Umm..."

"She sucked us into the land of walking disco balls?" Angel said helpfully.

"Yeah, pretty much that, but I sooo woulda worded that differently," I frowned. Walking disco balls?

I started laughing my head off when I Thought of something totally random.

I got a couple of funny looks. "Okay, picture this. Angels at a Justin bieber concert, with the cullens, while wearing a pink and flowery dress."

Angel looked at me wierdly. "FAILURE!"

"Monster! How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window!" I sang and she laughed at my total randomness.

"You fail Bri," she said.

"one thousand two hundred twenty FIVE!" I pretend counted.

"wow you really fail Bri," she said grinning.

"one thousand two hundred twenty SIX!" I added on.

"I haven't said you fail that many times."

"Your right, you've said it more."

"Nuh uh!"

"Okay I hate to intrupt here, but can we get back on task?" Alice asked nicely.

"Which was? I forgot already," I said, feeling blonde. "Oh wait, I remember! No, I'd rather not."

"okay, let's go back to the house," Alice said, with a look on her face that said confusion.

And so we all travelled back to the castle horseback with our nights in shining armor. Alice gets her Jasper, Angel gets her Stephen, I get my imaginary hot dude with gay qualitys but straight, and Ellie gets her smartical guy.

I wish.

Oh wait, isn't steph a vampire? A human vampire wich is gross cuz it's near canibalism. THAT would be intresting...

**Oh gosh, I suck so much T-T Id be surprised if Ive still got readers after that long. Im soooooo sorry D:**

**Ill make the next one extra extra long to make it up :D**


End file.
